regicides_dndfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaga
"They will despise you as soon as they realize who you are" - Anonymous "I'll have to hide who I am. To bury my past, no one will ever know me" - Kaga "You can't run, you will never escape of who you are" - Anonymous "I'll have to wear a mask, to hide who I am" - Kaga "You can't save anyone" - Anonymous "I will" - Kaga - Origins of Kaga Appearance Kaga used to have a light brown hair from the earlier chapters of The Regicides until the finale of Chapter 3: The Anchor of the Moon happened, from where he entered a contract with Xyllyr, a demon of gluttony. As a price, Xyllyr turned his hair color to celestial white. It is also the same hair color that Xyllyr has. Another distinctive feature is his prominent mole under his left eye Characteristics and Personality Before joining the Regicides, used to be alienated and awkward, thus having difficulty on getting close to the children of the convent in the Northern Pillar. Ever since he was a kid his love for books and ever curious kid. After Joining The Regicides, hiding his personality of being an awkward and quiet person, he tried changing it by acting oppositely in hopes of hiding who he was and what his fellow former cultist mocked him to be. But in later chapters his personality steadily changes with his encounters with new people, Corsair has the biggest influence on developing Kaga's personality. The death of Charles Sanson in Chapter 4: Fall of Mankind has completely torn off Kaga's facade, bringing their burdens and memories they once had into a closure, thus becoming more level-headed and open towards his allies. tearing off his personality from where he becomes insecure and anxious at times when being asked questions that is difficult for Kaga to answer, example by asking for where he originates from, but he usually tells them off by saying he was just a wanderer and has a boring tale if he intends to open up. kindhearted and compassionate whoever he meets, it may be also a possible reason why he was appointed as the leader of the Vigilante group of Cynthos "Party Animals". He can be mischievous at times that backfires making him a comedic character. He has a persistent attitude, may it be saving Glassfield from implosion or any hopeless situation. There were at times when he was called incompetent and inexperienced for being the vigilante leader, steadily he learns slowly on becoming a better leader for the vigilantes. Dense and Recklessness is a prominent characteristic of Kaga, being completely unaware at times he can cause accidents and messes up. Another characteristic of his is being unlucky, being involved into accidents and doing something that he never liked, being singled out and all at certain events. He has unusual fondness to novels and short stories specifically to Horror and suspense themed stories, idolizing the detective-archetype heroines, believing that someday he would become one. Unfortunately, his slow and dense nature makes incapable of becoming what he wanted to be. Ironically, Kaga is afraid of watching horror movies, he forcefully suggests to watch other movies instead or forced to submission by Ziella to watch with her. Backstory WIP Story Chapter I: Prologue ((WIP)) Chapter II: Oaksberry ((WIP)) Chapter III: Anchor to the Moon ((WIP)) Chapter IV: Fall of Mankind ((WIP)) Chapter V: Uncreation ((WIP)) Trivia * At the start of DND, Kaga was supposed to be a cleric before the player decided to change his class to Thief * Kaga has Mnemophobia, has fear of remembering his past memories, if asked and pressured he'll either change the topic or stops the conversation Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Regicide Members Category:Regicide Protagonists Category:Pillarian Category:Party Animals